Spark of Characters
by Blackcatomega12
Summary: A story where six of my own characters are placed into the world of Static Shock. I'd like to mention that the episode Power Outage doesn't exist in this story. I don't own the show or any of the characters. And I hope that you enjoy it!
1. Meet the characters!

**Here are the characters that you'll be seeing in my story.**

Name: Luna Ashanti

Age: 17

Height: 5'7"

Eye color: Sapphire blue

Hair: dark chocolate long falling a little bit past her shoulders with no bangs.

Skin color: Fair skinned.

Personality: Very kind and generous person, self-conscious, protective to those she really gets to know, but does have a nasty temper.

She is a Bang Baby.

Accessories: A light blue flower head dress, and a yin & yang necklace.

Casual clothes: Light green t-shirt, light blue jeans, light green socks, and light blue sneakers.

Fun facts: She reads more books than she usually talks in a year. And writes stories.

* * *

Name: Lucas McNeal

Age: 15

Height: 5'9"

Eye color: Lime green

Hair: it's black and very shaggy.

Skin: Pale

Personality: Self-centered

He is a human.

Skills: fast distance runner and can create things with random objects.

Casual clothes: (His school clothes are a lot nicer), ragged old t-shirt, ragged jeans, and worn out sneakers.

Fun facts: He's quick on the spot to get himself out of trouble.

* * *

**This next one is rather creepy to me, you'll find out soon enough...**

Name: Sarah Poole

Age: 22

Height: 5'8"

Eye color: Blood red

Hair: Short spiky that's red with two black streaks on the sides.

Skin color: light tan

Personality: Cruel, arrogant, proud.

She's a Bang Baby,

Accessories: white pearled necklace and earrings

Casual clothing: a red dress and high heels.

Fun facts: **well...I probably shouldn't tell you yet...**

* * *

Names: Orlando (O), Chase (C), and Nickie Mendez **(triplets) **

Age: 10

Genders: Orlando and Chase are boys and Nickie is a girl.

Height: the average child height

Eye colors: (O) Dark brown, (C) light grey, and (N) pure white.

Hair: (O) jagged dark chocolate that passes the ears; (C) curly dark grey; and (N) long white that goes past the elbows.

Skin: medium brown

Personalities: (N) Timid, caring, protective, easily forgives, and is a comforter; (C) trickster, troublemaker, lacks patience, stubborn, and yet sweet; (O)Brave, leader of the trio, level headed, and strong willed.

All three are Bang Babies.

Casual clothing: white shirt, socks, pants, and shoes (N); light grey shirt, dark grey pants, light grey socks, and dark grey shoes (C); and light brown shirt, dark blue pants, light brown socks, and white shoes (O).


	2. Chapter 1: Opposites

Three months seemed a lot longer for the young dark chocolate haired teenage girl as her sapphire blue eyes were zoned out through the backseat window of the family car as it entered Dakota, she was holding a small potted light pink flower in both of her hands gently.

"Ah, it's good to see old Dakota!" Exclaimed her dark blonde haired father as he drove, like he was reliving some old memories,

"This is stupid!" snapped her light blonde haired sister whose arms were crossed and was glaring at the back of the seat in front of her, "why do we have to move?!"

"Now Gwen," said their mother who also had blonde hair, "you know that your father and I have been transferred here for our jobs."

"I know, but what about my friends?!"

"Like you don't talk to them every single hour, on the dot." Gwen's sister murmured under her breath.

"You'll make some new friends." The mom said as she turned to look at both of them, "and Luna, please try not to be…yourself around people."

"Yeah!" agreed Gwen, "because it makes us all look bad when you do something stupid." Luna heaved a sigh,

"I'll try not to." Luna gasped sulk fully,

"That's the spirit!" Her dad said energized. The digital clock in the car said that it was four thirty in the morning as they made it to their new home; it wasn't a bad looking place, but it was certainly smaller than their old house. With the car now parked and all four of them getting out, Gwen started complaining about the house being too small as they walked to the back of the car, open it, and started unloading. Gwen had first pick on the bedroom that wasn't the master suite, like she always does and chose the largest and the nicest room while Luna had the smallest and the most cramped of the whole house; though she wished that she could have picked rooms this time, the space was okay for what little of possessions that she had. In the room was a small desk that had a small table lamp on it, that sat next to the window that was in the dark; she placed the flower onto the table before she grabbed her new backpack that was ready for school and headed back down to the living room. _I can't believe that mom's making us go to school when we just got here…_Luna thought. Their mom drove them to the high school,

"Have fun!" She said as both daughters were out of the car and quickly drove off. Gwen then walks off passing an auburn haired girl who walks over to Luna,

"Hello, what's your name?" asked the girl, Luna looks around to see if she's talking to someone else, "I'm talking to you, silly."

"I-I'm Luna Ashanti." Luna stammers; the girl gives a welcoming smile,

"That's a beautiful name; I'm Frieda Goren, it's nice to meet you."

"Same here."

"I take it that you're new here?"

"Y-yes I am; I just got here."

"Well allow me to show you around!" Frieda takes Luna by the hand and shows her around the campus, every classroom, and some of the activities that they do there when they stop to talk to two boys; "Hey Virgil, Richie."

"Hey Frieda," stammers the African-American boy,

"What's up?" asked the other boy before he sees Luna, "who's your friend?"

"Guys I'd like you to meet the new addition to the school Luna Ashanti, Luna these are my friends, Virgil Hawkins and Rickie Foley." Frieda said pointing to each one when she said their names,

"Nice to meet you, Luna." Said Virgil, she nods her head; "you don't talk much, do you?"

"She's just a little shy." Said Frieda

"Oh, well that's not problem." Richie said with a smile which caused Frieda to glare at him, "What? I wasn't going to do anything to her."

"Just be nice to her." Frieda looks back at Luna, "I have to go, let me know if these two cause you any problems and I hope we can talk later. Bye!" She was quickly down the hall.

"So Luna." Said Virgil, "What year are you?"

"I'm a junior." The boys smiled,

"We are too."

"Where are you from?" asked Richie

"Las Vegas." They looked a little surprised,

"Really? That's awesome! What's it like living there?" She gave an it-was-okay shrug when the school bell rang, "Well it was nice talking to you, if you want you can hang out with us at lunch."

"Sure."

"Great, see you then!" Most of the day went pretty well except Luna kept getting lost once in a while, but lunch swiftly came underway and Luna went hunting for Richie and Virgil with a tray of food,

"Over here!" Hollered Virgil as he waved an arm to signal her over as he and Richie were sitting underneath a large tree. Once she had sat down next to them, they began eating,

"Hey V," said Richie, "Did you see that other new student?"

"You mean that senior?"

"Yeah!"

"Are talking about that blonde chick?" Luna asked,

"Yeah, you know her?" answered Virgil; Luna nodded,

"She's my sister." They went wide eyed,

"SHE'S YOUR SISTER?!" The two boys wondered in unison,

"What is she like?" pondered Richie

"To point simply, she may be hot on the outside but she's a selfish witch personality wise."

"Oh…"

"Yep, so stay away from her at all cost before she makes you her personal slave."

"She can't be that bad." Stated Virgil but was answered with a dead serious look from Luna, "or I could be wrong…" It went into an awkward silence before she started asking questions about them and faster than they thought, lunch ended with her having two friends. Friends that she never had before. School ended on a happy note as she walked out of the building, today she felt like taking the long way home since she didn't really have to rush and she was going to have to learn the streets sometime. It was a nice sunny day as she walked, soaking it all in. For once she felt peaceful which was quite rare for her; no matter where they lived she had never felt more at home than being in Dakota. A while went by when she realized that she wasn't alone,

"Well, well, well, who do we have here?" She stopped and looked around to see no one there,

"W-whose there?!" Luna blurted as her body began shaking,

"Don't worry, baby doll we ain't gonna hurt you." From the shadows of an old worn down building appeared three figures, figures she would see again in the future.

"Ooh e! "Said Shiv with a whistle, "ain't she good lookin'!" the three of them now surrounded her,

"Knock it off, Shiv!" spat Talon as she stared at him,

"Look," stuttered Luna, "if you're after money, I don't have any on me."

"I haven't seen you walk the streets before." Mentioned Ebon who was directly behind her, "what's your name?" Chills went up her spine as he spoke,

"I-I rather not say."

"Oh come on, we just want to be your friends."

"Ebon," said Talon,

"Chill, I ain't doing her no harm." He extended his arm to which his hand gently touched her neck, "right princess?" That was the spark for her terrorized eyes started glowing a pale blue-green color; not too far from them was a fire hydrant that started to shake before it exploded and the water went racing over to them. "What the-?" was all that he could say before he, Talon, and Shiv were hit it by it and went crashing into the side of a building; with the water gone Luna made a break for it and headed down the direction where she was originally heading, "Don't let her get away!" _Aw man!_ It felt as though her heart was now violently beating in her throat as she ran to gain as much distance as she could, for she knew that they were catching up fast. She made it into the heart of the thriving city; she could hear people yelling which was a good sign on how far the trio were, when bang! She collided and fell right on top of someone,

"Hey!" snapped the man as she and he stood up, "watch where you're going!"

"I am so sorry!" Luna said panicky; she occasionally looked back to which the stranger followed her gaze,

"So Ebon's after you huh?" They looked back at each other, "follow me." He grabbed her hand and both of them began running,

"Where are we going?" She asked, more like being dragged then following,

"Less talk, more action!" But after a while of running her legs were giving out when she felt her body being pulled on to his back and then was carried piggy-back style, "hang on!" he turned a sharp corner and turned right down into an alley way that lead to some more worn down buildings to an old house that had a greenhouse behind it. Inside the greenhouse was a huge old tree that had a hole in the middle of it that could fit them both inside easily and not be seen. Letting her go he let her climb inside first before he joined her, where they waited. They didn't have to wait long for the sound of the greenhouse's door rattled with a big bang that wasn't alone,

"Are you sure that they went this way?" asked Ebon as he glanced around the room,

"Positive." Was Talon's reply; Ebon signaled them to start looking but it ended on a sour note of thirty minutes of searching before they finally gave up and left. Luna and the stranger waited for a few minutes before they climbed out of the tree,

"Thank you for helping me with that." Luna said as she tucked some loose hair behind her ear; he gave a crooked smile,

"It was no problem." He said as he walked over to her; she had a feeling on what he wanted,

"Touch me and I'll make your life as miserable as possible!" That seemed to do the trick but it caused it to go silent,

"Are you a Bang Baby?"

"What's a Bang Baby?" He gave her a puzzled look,

"You're not from here, are you?" She shook her head; he let out a sigh before explaining and how it came around,

"So are you one of these bang babies?" He stretched out the palm of his hand before a small fire appeared hovering over it causing her eyes to go wide; _guess that answers my question…_

"You must be one too, for Ebon only hunts someone that seriously is if they are one." _You're probably right…_ "Well, I better be going." He started to make his way to the opened exit,

"Wait!" He stopped and turned to look at her, "I-I didn't catch your name."

"The name's Francis…but everyone calls me Hotstreak." He gave her a wink before he disappeared into the shadows.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's note: From now on the story changes from narrator to POV just to let you know, but it will be obvious when it does.**

The next morning, Luna was still mystified from the day before on this Hotstreak and she was definitely going to have to do some research on him,

"Luna?" Her eyes went wide as she was jarred out of her thoughts by Richie and Virgil as they stood by some lockers before school started, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"About what?" questioned Virgil, there was a long pause,

"What do you know about a guy called Hotstreak?" Richie and Virgil glanced at each other with uncertainty,

"May I ask why?"

"I overheard someone talking about him so I just wanted to know."

"Hotstreak," said Richie "is a criminal who cares only about himself and doesn't mind getting other people hurt in the process for what he wants."

"So stay far away from him as possible." Added Virgil; Luna nodded but she knew that was too late. But what she didn't understand was if he was such a careless criminal as they say if he is, why did he save her from Ebon?

"I have to go," she said, "see you guys later!" as she walked away, they watched her walk standing side by side,

"I don't like this…"

"I don't either V. could it be that she already met him?"

"It's possible, but I do know that she didn't overhear someone…"

* * *

The day went great for me; it was even greater when Virgil invited me over to his place during lunch,

"Are you sure that will be okay?" I asked, "I don't want to be a burden."

"You won't be; any pal of mine is welcome at my place."

"Okay." The plan was that after school, we would meet up by the doors and walk together to his place, "Sounds good."

"This is going to be great!" said an excited Richie; but his happiness was cut short with the ringing of the bell, "we'll see you later!"

"Alright." I smiled before we divided for class. Just like planned, the three meet at the selected point and walked together. I was walking behind them as the boys were laughing and talking to each other, but they did once in a while to bring me in the conversation when we entered his house. It was a pretty nice, not as big as others that I've seen but it was good looking. Inside seemed to make the house look larger,

"Hello?!" Hollered Virgil, "Is anyone home?!"

"Yes!" came a female voice, "I'm in here!" Virgil then lead the way into a nice kitchen where sitting at its table was a lady that looked like she should be in college; she glanced up at us as we walked in from an opened book in her hands.

"Hey," the lady said unenthusiastically but it quickly turned into a smile that was visible on her face, "who is she? Your girlfriend?"

"No!" snapped Virgil, "she's just a friend." The lady gave a yeah-right look before looking back into her book, "That," he said turning to look at me, "is my sister Sharon but don't be fooled, her bark is worse than her bite."

"Hey!" She snapped as she glared at him, he gave an oops expression before he lead us back into the living room where we were watching TV when a news report was coming in that a bang baby was robbing a bank,

"I'll be right back." Said Virgil,

"Where are you going?" I asked confused by the random outburst,

"I need to use the restroom." With that he quickly ran to and up the staircase,

"Is he always like that?" I asked as I faced Richie,

"More than you know." Was all that he replied as we continued watching TV, out of no where this figure that looked ready to go a Halloween party flew in and saved the day,

"Who's that?"

"That my friend, is Static; he's a superhero here in Dakota."

"Oh." Richie started explaining more about him to me as the show was now over, "how do you know all of this? Are you a fan or something?" The look on Richie's face was rather suspicious,

"You could say that." I wanted to press him for more info. but I had a feeling that he was going to be a tough nut to crack. A few minutes later Virgil came running to his seat from upstairs,

"Sorry to you make you guys wait." V said apologetically, "did I miss anything?"

"Uh, you missed Static saving the day!" stated Richie,

"Again?! Man, why is it every time that I leave the room I miss it?" Looking at him carefully I realized that he and Static look a lot alike; _hm, I wonder… _By surprise I heard the front door opened I turned to see an older man shut the door behind him and took off his coat, "Hey pops!" Mr. Hawkins turned to look at us with a weary smile,

"Virgil, Richie," his father said, "now who is this young lady?"

"Dad this is Luna, Luna I'd like you to meet my pops."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Hawkins." I said with a small bow head, to which he gave one back,

"It's nice to meet you too." Then looking at Virgil, both of them seemed to communicate non-verbally to each other before he looked back at me, "What's your last name?"

"Ashanti." Mr. Hawkins gave a shock look,"Are you from the millionaire Ashanti family that lived in Las Vegas, Nevada?"

"Yes." I stammered I could tell that Virgil and Richie were totally shocked,

"No way!" exclaimed Virgil,

"You a millionaire?" said Richie in disbelief, "get out of here!"

"I'm serious! My family is millionaires; do you guys know a corporation called Triple-Trex?"

"That company that sold anything almost unbreakable? Yeah I've heard of it; why do you ask?"

"My family is the proud owner of that company."

"Whoa!" _Yeah…_

"You don't seem like a money type person." Said Richie which kind of got Virgil glaring at him,

"I know and I hate it."

"Money can't always buy happiness." Mr. Hawkins stated as he looked at the boys, "you can have so much stuff that you ever wanted and still be miserable." There was silence as I think that the boys were thinking about what he said,

"You do have a point, pops." Said Virgil. Stillness filled the room before there was a smile on Mr. Hawkins face,

"It was nice meeting you, Luna." He said before heading up stairs, "If you ever need to talk to me, you can come here or go to the center." With a few seconds later, he was gone,

"Pops works at the Freeman Community Center."

"Oh, that's cool!" I said with a smile; the boys didn't look so thrilled about it, but didn't say anything for a while before Richie suggested that we watch a movie. Alas, one movie turned to three movies when I realized that it was ten o'clock; _crap, I'm late! _

"Thanks for having me over." I said as I stood up, grabbed my bag and headed for the door, "I had fun."

"We'll have to do this again, sometime." Said Richie,

"Yeah…I'd like that." With the door opened, I hurriedly rushed home to not get in so much trouble for curfew. It was a beautiful night with a full moon lighting my way down the sidewalk, like I did yesterday I walked down a path that seemed abandoned when I saw someone staggering towards me. The figure looked either drunk or hurt in the shadows when I suddenly caught of the person's face in the moonlight, "Hotstreak?!"He had blood streaming down both sides of his bruised face, his whole body looked ragged like he got ganged up by a gang; he looked at me with a blank expression on his face his before his eyes rolled back and collapsed onto the hard concrete. _Who did this to him?! _Going home and facing the consequence flew far from my mind as I rushed over to him, I needed a good place to take him where we wouldn't get hurt while I take care of him when the greenhouse that he took me to get away from Ebon rammed into my mind; _that's where I'll take him! But…how am I going to get him there? _Scanning around, I saw no one there so I decided that I could do it without getting into trouble. My eyes started glowing green as I could feel vines coming out of my back a crawl over to him, grab him, and wrapped him around my back; my feet became watery roller-blades and I quickly began rocketed down the that made the trip easy as my feet turned back to normal once we were in the greenhouse that I shut behind me; the vines unwrapped him from me, gently laid him on the ground, and disappeared into my back. By his side, I closed my eyes as both of my hands started glowing a pale blue, which I then placed onto his chest; he gave a few grunts as his body was now surrounded from what I could see with my eyes now open, but he quickly stopped and seemed to be resting in a peaceful sleep. It felt like it had been an hour before the light around him and my hands disappeared. I moved my hands to my sides as I sat and watched him silently,

"I hope he's okay…" I said softly, breaking the few minutes of silence. Thoughts crept into my mind like why is he such a horrible guy that Richie and Virgil said about him if he saved me, and who did this to him. Jarring me out of his thoughts, I heard him grunting as his eyes slowly cracked up,

"W-here-?!" he stammered as both of his eyes widened as he bolted straight up,

"Whoa!" I said as gently pushed him back down, "its okay, you're safe here."

"How did I get here?"

"I carried you here."

"YOU carried me?" he said a little shocked,

"Yeah, why? Do you think that I'm not strong enough?" I said with a quizzical glare, waiting for him to insult me,

"No, I was just surprised that's all…" I softened as the quiet took over the conversation; he took his eyes off me before he sat up painfully, "thank you for that but I need to go."

"You are not leaving, you're just barely recovering!" He glared at me,

"I'm leaving!"

"No you're not, you are going to lay down and rest!"

"Yes I am!"

"No you're not, even if I have to make you stay!" We glared at each for what seemed to be forever when Hotsreak broke the record and looked away,

"Fine," He spat, "have it your way!"

"Good!" I retorted; _there's a good boy… _I could tell that he was prickly about it, for his aura told me he was, as he laid back down, "So…How did you get hurt?"

"I rather not talk about it, Luna." _Okay…wait… _

"How do you know my name?"

"You and I have the same math class together." _How did I not see you in there?! I feel so retarded! _

"Oh…" _Great, way to go Luna! You just made yourself look even more stupid! _"C-could you tell me more about yourself?" he gave me a wondering looking with a raised eye brow,

"Why?"

"What else do we have to do?"

"Good point." He heaved a sigh as he started telling me about his past; he didn't tell me everything just about when he was in a gang and how he became a bang baby.

"Wow, that's very interesting."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I just thought its an interesting lifestyle that you chose; I wasn't trying to offend you." Emptiness seemed to expand,

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Tell me about yourself." My heart pounded nervously,

"Oh, you don't want to hear about boring, old me." I suddenly noticed how dark it was getting, "look at the time, I have to go!" I was about to stand up when I felt his firm hand grab mine,

"When will I see you again?"

"Excuse me?"

"Will you meet me here, at this same place and time?"

"I will, now will you let go of my hand?"

"You promise?"

"I do, please let go!" He seemed like he didn't want to but he slowly released his grip and I ran straight for home. As I ran, I felt rather strange for him wanting to see me again was different like I was in Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_, kind of. Exactly what I didn't want to happen, I came home to see scowls on my parents' faces as they lectured me before sending me up to my room, but perhaps that wasn't a bad thing…


	4. Chapter 3

For the next couple of days had been great, I got to hang out with Richie and Virgil during the day, and in the night I would sit with Hotstreak and talk at the greenhouse. It was weird seeing him in school, because to me he always looked like a college student,

"Hey Luna!" said Frieda cheerfully as she walked over to me in the high school hallway,

"Hi Frieda, what's up?" I asked,

"There's a dance class that just started today and their looking for people to join."

"Dance class? Oh, I'm not good at that kind of thing…"

"That's not a problem, they'll teach you!"

"Oh, no I-"

"Great! See you there! It's in the main gym right after school." With that she gone; _but I didn't say that I was going?! _

"I see that she sucked you into an activity against your will." I turned around to see Richie and Virgil standing there,

"Yeah…"

"That's where she gets her nickname, Hurricane Frieda." Said Virgil, "she comes at you suddenly and you get swirled into something you didn't want to do."

"But she just tries to be helpful." Added Richie. _Good to know, a little late, but oh well… _

Thanks for the info. I'll be a little more careful." I gave a sigh as I headed for class. Classes went okay, but I dreaded the dance class, but I didn't want to make Frieda feel bad so I was going to have to go to it. In my math class, Francis and I sat next to each other,

"So," he said softly so no one could hear, "what are your plans for the rest of the day?"

"Dance class right after school."

"I didn't know that you liked those kinds of things."

"I don't."

"I get it; Frieda's dragging you into the class against your will."

"Yep." _Man, I don't really want to go! _

"Sucks to be you." He said with a laugh; _thanks for the support… _

"Alright class, "said our teacher, "listen up, today we begin…" Both of us, as well as our entire class, suffered from his boring lecture that seemed to go on forever when the school bell saved the day,

"I'll see you later." Francis said with a wink before we went our separate ways for lunch.

"How have your day been, you too?" I asked Richie and Virgil as we sat in our usual lunch spot,

"Eh," said Richie,

"It could have been better." Added Virgil,

"Really? What happened?"

"I stayed up way too late playing video games." Said Richie,

"I forgot to do my homework that was due in all of my classes." Uttered Virgil,

"Oh, that's not good…If you need any help on them, let me know and I'll help you."

"Thanks, but I think that I'll manage."

"Okay if you're sure."

"I'm sure. Hey, what do you want to do today?"

"I have dance class."

"Right," said Richie, "I almost forgot about that."

"Maybe we can do something tomorrow, but not today." _Hopefully I can get out of this class…_

"Okay." The bell rang again as we all three of us stood up and walked to our classes. The rest of the day went okay, as I constantly looked up at the clocks, dreading the class unwanted class. With the last over, I walked to the gym like I was going to be executed or something. Opening the gym door, I saw maybe like ten people there besides Frieda; to my surprise I saw on the bleachers Francis sitting with a glare on his face,

"Why Francis," said I jokingly as I walked over to him, "I didn't know that you liked these kinds of things." His glare never left his face as he looked at me,

"Ha, ha very funny!" he spat,

"Aw, don't be like that!"

"Okay, everyone!" said Frieda, "gathering around!" I started walking towards her but stopped and looked back to see that he hadn't moved an inch.

"Aren't you coming?"

"No."

"Fine, crybaby." I turned around and walked closer to Frieda,

"Today we are going to learn how to do the salsa." Many people groaned, "It's not that bad!" She got everyone into twos except for me because Francis was being too hotheaded to get off his high horse!

"Francis," I said looking at him, "you're going to have to dance."

"No, dancing is for sissies!" He said with his arms crossed,

"You're being a sissy for throwing a hissy fit."

"I am not!" he said standing up, with his temper flaring up,

"Um, Luna." Frieda said nervously, "you don't want him to get him mad…"

"If you're so tough, then prove it!" I sneered, ignoring Frieda's warning, as he walked closer to me,

"Fine." He said as we stood only a few inches in front of each other, "I will." Then not looking away from each other, "Turn the music on!" he snapped at Frieda as he not taking his eyes off me; panicky she turned the adapted tape player on. He grabbed my hand with one hand and with his other placed his hand on my waist. As the music played we danced with twist and turns, I could feel eyes on as us but I focused my gaze into his; it was like we were one for no one hesitated or made a mistake in footing. With the music ending, we stopped in mid-pause; I looked around to see the surprised looks on everyone's' faces. Francis was still pouting before we straightened and he walked off out of the gym,

"That…was…Amazing!" said Frieda speechless, "where on earth did you learn to move like that?!" I scratched the back of my head with my left hand,

"My mom made me take dancing lessons when I was younger." I said, hesitantly I looked around before making a mad dash out of the room. _I really need to control my competitiveness…_ As I stepped out of the school, I heaved a sigh; I ruin a lot of good things, so I probably lost my friendship with Francis. Time flew by as I made my way inside the greenhouse when I stopped in surprise; I didn't think that Hotstreak would come after I made him dance in front of everybody,

"What are you waiting for?" he snapped as he sat on the edge of the hole of the tree, "an invite?"

"I-I'm sorry." I stammered as I entered; _he must be mad at me…_ He got off the tree and walked over to me,

"What are you sorry for?"

"Did I make you mad?" There was a gap in the conversation,

"No." He said more gently,

"I didn't? You seemed upset that I made you dance."

"You just surprised me, that's all." _That was you surprised? It didn't look like you were…_ "I've never met anyone that competitive."

"My ego sometimes gets in the way of my judgment." I said looking away,

"I didn't think that you did." I looked back to see him closer to me; I could feel myself blushing, "you know you shouldn't be so hard on yourself, your kind of cute." If my heart wasn't pounding a while ago, it sure was thundering now,

"I-I don't know about that…" Out of the blue I felt his fingers lift my chin to we were looking into each others eyes,

"Yes you are." His eyes seemed to sparkle as he spoke, "you're more beautiful than you know." I was utterly speechless as I stood there, didn't think the he would say something like that to anyone,

* * *

**Static POV**

Virgil was walking down in the hallway a few minutes before class with a smile on his face as he walked to his locker,

"Virgil!" he looked around to see Frieda waving at him as she walked over to him,

"Hey Frieda, what's up?" he asked, trying to hide his blush from her view,

"Do you notice something different?" He was confused what she meant by that,

"Did you cut your hair?"

"No silly, I'm talking about Luna."

"Oh," his blush grew larger, "no, did something happen to her?" Frieda smiled that made her eyes sparkle,

"She's in love and you will be amazed with who."

"Really? So who's her crush?"

"Francis." His eyes went wide.

* * *

**Luna's POV**

The next morning, I walked cheerfully down the hallways for it started on a really good note that usually never happens. I didn't really Virgil and Richie around in the hallways which was really weird, they would always say hi to me in the morning; _maybe their busy today. _I shrugged as I walked to my locker, grabbed the things that I needed, shut it, and headed for my classes. Like what I usually do in my math class, I would talk to Francis but I kept feeling people watching us as we did; I tried to shrug them off, but their eyes still lingered on my spine.

"So," said Virgil as we sat together with Richie at our lunch spot; "is there something that you're not telling us?" I looked at him with a puzzled look,

"No, why?"

"There are rumors going around that you have a crush on someone." Said Richie as he took a bit of his sandwich; _what? Who said that? _I gave a laugh,

"Me? In love, get real!" They didn't seemed too convinced, "and might I ask who they think that I'm "in love" with?"

"Francis Stone." Answered Virgil; _Francis? No way… _

"No, he and I are just friends; that's all. Besides, I only know him from math class!" I could feel my body tense with that white lie; I didn't really want them to flip out me if I told them the truth,

"Uh-huh, that's what they all say." Mumbled Richie,

"I heard that." He winced, being caught in the act, "and what about you?" I said with a smirk towards Virgil, "I see how you act around Frieda."

"She got you there, V." Virgil made the I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about look at me before he gave Richie a glare; he gave a sigh as he surrendered,

"Just be careful." The bell rung as he said that,

"Don't worry." I told him, "I will." After that interesting conversation and classes were done with for the day, I ran into Hotstreak by the entrance of the school, "what are you doing here?!" I asked softly,

"Can't I wait and walk with you?" he said plainly

"O-oh sure." He totally surprised me by that remark and him waiting for me, he didn't seem like that kind of person who would wait for anyone. Together we walked out of the building, but the walk was rather quiet; "By the way," I stammered softly as we walked down the barren sidewalk, "How was your day?"

"Fine."

"Oh, so what did you do?"

"Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" He gave me the look that I was being stupid so I shut up; _I was just trying to lighten up the mood… _While we were walking, I kept getting the feeling that someone was watching us that made my skin crawl,

"Are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine…" _I hope that whoever it is, isn't a creep that will stalk me for the rest of my life… _I guess that he felt something was off as he grabbed on right hand in his left and increased our pace,

"Looks like we need to a good place to hide." He stated softly; I nodded. We started zigzagging around different streets corner in hopes to get away from whoever it was that was watching us, but it seemed to be going with no luck; "dang it!" he spat under his breath,

"Do you trust me?"

"Yeah, what do you have in mind?"

"How about we split up? This creep can only follow one of us if we do that and we can meet up at the greenhouse."

"Alright," he said with a pause, "let's do it." He let go of my hand as we were about to turn a corner, when we went dashing in different directions. Time seemed to fly as I ran, not knowing if I was being followed or not, when I decided to catch my breath. Panting, I looked around to see that no one was there; _I think I lost them, good… _

"Something wrong, baby doll? You look nervous." My heart seemed to stop beating as I felt a chill fly up my spine when I recognized the voice; it all went black as I screamed in fear after a failed attempt to escape.

* * *

**Hotstreak POV**

He made it inside the greenhouse as he stopped and took a deep breath,

"Creep." He snarled; _whoever it was must have gone after Luna, I better wait for her to come or else she'll be worried. _Francis walked over to the tree, sat on the edge of its tree hole and waited. His fingers tapped against the bark of the tree angrily waiting for her to come; _if she pulled a fast one on me, I swear I'll-! _For the first time in years he started to become worried with thoughts that she could be in trouble. _I can't just sit here and do nothing! _He quickly got off the tree and left the greenhouse to begin his search; regrettably he couldn't find her anywhere, even looked up her family's address in a phone book and went to her house and found out that she wasn't there. _Guess there's only one thing left to do… _He grabbed the closest phone book that he could find, and looked for a certain address to which he hurriedly rushed to, stopping in front of a house; _here goes nothing… _Hotstreak took a deep breath as he walked to the front door and knocked on it. A few seconds past before the door opened to reveal an older African-American man there,

"Hello," the man said friendly, "what can I do for you?"

"Is Virgil here?" He asked; the man thought about it for a moment before nodding,

"Yes he is, hang on." The man turned his face to look back, "Virgil, you have a visitor."

"Who is it?" Virgil said as he walked closer to the door, he suddenly stopped when he realized who it was.

* * *

**Luna's POV**

"Aw come on baby," Ebon said sweetly as he stood in front of me, I was sitting on a crate in old run down building, "don't be like that."

"I can act how I feel like!" I hissed; Shiv laughed,

"I love a woman with spunk!" Shiv chuckled; _creep! _

"Look," Ebon said as he lifted my chin up with his cold, pure black hands, "we only want you to be part of us."

"Why?"

"Whether you like or not," said Talon as she walked over to us with her arms folded, "you are one of us, and we need to work together in order to survive this cruel world."

"And with your talents," added Ebon, "we can make the world a better place." Him saying that made me uncomfortable; _good for who, you? _

"And kidnapping me is a great way to make me see your side?"

"Not really kidnapping," said Shiv as he leaned against a wall, "think of it as a friendly chat." _Yeah, sure…Not!_

"We'll let you think on it." Said Ebon as he motioned the other two follow him out of the room with him stopping by the doorway, "I'd suggest that you think on it long and hard before you make a hasty decision."

* * *

**Static's POV**

_What on earth is he doing here?! _Virgil thought as he stood there motionless in place just staring at Francis; _how did he know where I live?! _

"Do you know him, Virgil?" asked his father who noticed that he was just standing there,

"Y-yeah, he and I go to school together." Replied Virgil with a stammer; his father nodded,

"Well, I leave you two alone to talk." Against his son's secret wanting of him to stay, he walked into the kitchen;

"What do you want?" stated Virgil, going straight to the point,

"I need your help." He went wide eye, you never hear Hotstreak ask for help on anything so it must be very important. Virgil motioned Francis to back up so he could shut them out of the house to talk in private from his snoopy sister,

"What's up?"

"It's about Luna." _Did something happen to her?! What, did you do something to her?! _

"What about her?"

"She's missing."

"Missing?!" Francis nodded,

"I looked all over for her, I even went to her house and she wasn't there."

"Okay, did you call the police?" He quickly received a raised eyebrow glare that told him that there was no way he was going to go ask a cop for help, "Fine then, where did you last see her?"

"It would be better if I show you." He paused for a moment, "well aren't you going to go get it?" Virgil looked at him confused,

"Get what?"

"Don't play dumb," Hotstreak looked around before he whispered, "I know that you're Static so go get your outfit and let's go." _H-how do you my identity?! _Francis smiled seeing that his enemy was caught off guard, "I'm not as dumb as you think." After a while, Virgil had changed into Static and they traveled to where Hotstreak had last seen her, "This is the spot." Static looked around but saw nothing there; _there has to be a reason why she disappeared… _

"Why did you two separate here?"

"We were being stalked by some creep, and she suggested that we separate to lose him."

"Did you see who it was?"

"No, he was always in the shadows." _Always in the shadow…Could it be…?_

"Has she ever seen Ebon?"

"Yeah…She got herself in trouble after running into him, that's how we first met." _Why would Ebon want her? That's not important; we need to focus on saving her. But where? She could be anywhere…_

* * *

**Luna's POV  
**

Pacing back and forth I didn't know what to do! I wanted to leave here and get back to Francis, but I knew that Ebon wasn't going to take a no for an answer. The trio walked back to the room where I was being held captive; as they were walking I noticed that there was window, I walked over to it and looked down to see that we were two stories up. _Great… _

"Alright," said Ebon to get my attention, "what is your answer?" I looked him straight in the eye,

"No." He gave a bone breaking laugh,

"No? Now be reasonable, you have nowhere else to go lady."

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that." With a step back; _here goes nothing!_ I ran to and through the window as I was falling, my arms transformed into ivy like wings that let me soar into the air for my escape. Ebon wasn't going to be easy to shake off; I looked behind me to see that Talon was right behind me in the air.

With a dive, I tried to shake her off my tail but it no luck when I felt something hit me that exploded and caused to crash into the side of a building; _crap! _ As fell to the ground, my arms turned back to normal when I felt Ebon's presence looming over me,

"It's over princess, you're coming with us."

"Fat chance." _Who said that?! _I could hear something hit Ebon because it made him scream in pain; standing up, I looked over a little to the left front of me was Hotstreak and Static!

"Glad you could make it." Said I with a smile on my face as I walked over to them,

"It's good to see that you're alright." Said Static as Francis nodded; focusing on Ebon and his crew, "if you don't want to go to jail tonight, I'd suggest you leave before my patience runs out."

"This ain't over, hero!" Spat Ebon as he and his crew ran off.


End file.
